


Sheep's Clothing

by rallamajoop



Series: Cried Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, The Boy Who Cried Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Stiles might just have found something he hates more than either sheep <i>or </i>being stuck in a town with no sense of humour, and that something is Derek Hale. </p><p>(Later, it'll be how he missed the best opportunity to make a sheep-fucking joke he may ever be handed as long as he lives. But that's not going to occur to him for a while.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep's Clothing

By the time people find what's left of the sheep — the third they've lost inside a month — there's not much left to be found. Not unless you count Derek, hanging around like the smug son of a bitch (ha!) that he is, 'helpfully' directing the townsfolk in the direction where he thinks the wolf probably ran off.

No-one wants to hear that Derek _is_ the wolf. Even if Stiles hadn't been caught lying that one (one!) other time, they probably still wouldn't have believed him, because everyone knows the idea of a man who turns into a wolf is crazy talk. (Everyone except Scott, that is — Stiles' one ally in a universe of sheeple — but no-one else will believe Scott either.)

"I don't believe this!" says Stiles. "Can you believe this? If Derek thinks he can keep getting away with this, he's going to... well, _I'm_ going to-" Stiles waves his arms to indicate what he intends to do to Derek. Possibly he gets a little bit carried away.

"Stiles?" Scott has his concerned face on. He's using his concerned voice too.

"Okay, so my threats need a little work — I'll get to that, I will — just as soon as I'm done working on my master plan to get _Derek_ , and his little wolf pack too." Better. That definitely sounded more like a threat. For the sort of person who responded well to threats that came from a twisted old lady with a croaking laugh and a pointy hat, anyway.

"That's great," says Scott, "but maybe you should work on that sometime when _he's not around to hear you_."

A shadow falls over their conversation. Stiles turns around. The shadow is coming from Derek, looking toothy and devious, and like he's absolutely heard everything Stiles has just said.

"I'm not scared of you," says Stiles, because Derek needs to understand this. "Just so you know."

"Aren't you?" says Derek, strolling on up into Stiles' personal space and looking far, far too pleased with himself. "Maybe you should be. You never know how long it might be before we lose the taste for mutton..." He treats Stiles to an exaggerated once over, practically licking his lips, "and come looking for something else."

Okay, Stiles is going to have to pick up on his threat game. He is officially and embarrassingly outclassed.

He might just need a little bit of time to regroup first. 

  


("Can you believe he _said that_?" says Stiles, later.

" _Dude_ ," Scott agrees, looking queasy. "I _know_."

"He _literally_ threatened to tear me apart and eat me!"

"Yeah, I... wait, what?" says Scott. " _That's_ what you thought he was threatening to do?"

"What _else_ was that supposed to mean?" asks Stiles, stupidly.

"Nevermind," says Scott, and changes the subject.)


End file.
